monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Astelle Delos
Astelle is the daughter of the Greek titaness, Asteria, who is the titan of prophetic dreams, necromancy, and horoscopes. She is a sophogore at Monster High. Personality On the outside, Astelle is a sweet and flightly character, and a bit naive. But, in truth, rather out of touch with reality. At times, she'll know what goes on in the world outside of dreams, but that isn't much. She appears to regard very little of what other people think of her ramblings. At times, she will have perception issues and not be able to tell what's real in the world around her. Because of this, she can be insecure and possessive at times. As far as interests, Astelle loves various forms of fortune telling, being quite capable with tarot cards. She loves star gazing, and painting, epecially colours that you can see in space. Physical Appearance She is shorter than average, with a rather petite frame, and her skin is a pale, cloudy grey with a purple hue. Her eyes are a silvery blue, and her hair, usually worn long, wavy, and cut to fall over one eye, fades between black, dark blue, purple, and silver. Sometimes she styles it in elaborate curls. Things like lace and stars are not uncommon on her person, as well as flower accessories like roses and asters. Classical Monster Asteria is the daughter of the two Titans, Phoebe and Koios, and the sister of Leto (the mother of Apollo and Artemis). She had daughter, the goddess of witchcraft, Hecate, by Perses the Destroyer. After the Titanomachy (the war between the Titans and the Gods), she was persued by the gods, Poseidon and/or Zeus. This reached the point where she transformed herself into a quail and pitched herself into the sea to form the island of Delos (or Ortygia, alternatively), where Leto later gave birth to the twins. Relationships Family Astelle's relationship with Asteria is very close, and Astelle never knew her father. She lives with her mother, but she doesn't live with her sister, Hecate, but she looks up to the goddess as a roll model despite their not sharing fathers. Friends Astelle considers Seraphina Sorrows an acquaintance, due to their mutual interest in space. But she is searching for more friends. Enemies She doesn't enjoy forming ill bonds with others. Pet A quail named Ortygia, who was a gift from her mother. Romance None at the moment. Clothing Basic Astelle wears a low-collared, black blouse with flaired sleeves on her shoulders and lavender accents along the bodice, collar, and sleeves. She wears a silver chain hung with a moon charm on white shorts, and a black choker around her neck. Her hair is worn back in a curled ponytail and held with a white rose clip. She totes a black lace umbrella. Her shoes are black high heeled wedges with white bows on the straps. Her tights are dark blue, printed with white dots making the forms of constellations. Scarily Ever After: Creeping Beauty Her dress is black in base with a square collar, accented with white beads and white ribbons criss crossing the bodice. The skirt is knee length and fits over voluminous underskirts. The sleeves are puffed at the shoulder, then fitted to long, billowing sleeves. She leaves her fringe still falling over one eye, but the the rest pinned up with a wreath of white roses. She has on black tights covered in a white winding vine pattern all the way up the legs, and her shoes are black but have white roses on the toe piece. Trivia *Part of her influence came from the Harry Potter's series Luna Lovegood. *Astelle's father is, in fact, not Perses, and Hecate is her half sister. She suspects he may be an oneiroi, a dream spirit. *When in the Underworld, Astelle stays in in the Realm of Horn, which is where prophetic dreams are created. Category:Original Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Psyche13's OCs Category:Asteria Category:Demititan Category:Females